All Around A Nice Cup Of Coffee
by maggiewoot
Summary: After Billy starts regularly coming into a nice little café, things begin getting intense in his life.
1. BJC is in the house!

_A/N: Hey, so, this is the first chapter of the now multi-chaptered coffeeshop AU I wrote.  
I already posted this one and the next one on Tumblr, but, for plot developing reasons, I made a little detail change to add a new character. Hope you enjoy it! I do not own Dude That's My Ghost uvu_

* * *

- The early bird gets the worm! - Teased that one guy who cleans the tables whose the name doesn't really matter. That guy was always picking on newbies. He thinks he's tough just because he's been working full-time in this miserable excuse for a café for way more time.  
But our main character, whom we give the honor to being named Spencer, doesn't pay him much mind. He likes this café a lot, it's calm and nice people come to eat. He even managed to befriend some of the regulars! There's this nice old lady who always asks the same strawberry shortcake with a normal coffee and leaves big tips. There is also a little boy who comes by often to buy candy from the balcony and sometimes he brings his mom along to drink capuccino. His mom is a real chocolatier, Spencer was sure he never saw a grown up eat so many sweets before, she must get along well with her son. Spencer's favorite regular is an amateur photographer. When there's no more business for Spencer to take care off, he would egage into a warm conversation with the guy about cameras and some tech stuff no one really gets besides those two.  
Long story short: that small café held tons of different stereotypes. Maybe that's why the teenager loves it so much.  
But, one day, a very different standard came through those doors. And, as soon as he stepped inside, time seemed to stop. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded. Trays fell to the ground and one of the female clerks screamed passionately(she got fired later because of this incident but that's another story).  
Who IS this person?  
Can't you take a guess? Not a single clue? Oh alright, the answer is: Billy Joe Cobra(Duh! How could you not know it was him?). The guy strived inside the café and soon took one of the tables nearby, throwing his body in the chair and picking the menu with one hand.  
It was funny to see everyone's reactions. Some teen waiters were simply staring at him with a mix of confusion and surprise, and some waitresses were whispering constantly to each other. The old woman who owned the café and was also the cashier didn't get the special treatment. It was just a boy. Her husband, despite being just as old, knew him very well, his nephew was a big fan and always asked for BJC themed stuff whenever the old man stopped by her house. Damn, that girl is gonna hear a heck of a story next time she sees her uncle.  
- Hello, Mr. Cobra! How can I help you?! - Were the first words to be spoken that morning, and they came out of that same desperate girl who screamed earlier.  
- Nah, girlie, I don't want you to be my waitress - answered the pop star, what a cold guy, did he not have a heart?! - I want him - he finished, pointing straight at Spencer.  
- Who? Me? - The boy asked, taken by surprise. The poor thing just walked out of the staff room, he just finished grabbing his uniform! (You know, the one with the super cool zombie bottoms)  
- Yeah, you - was all the older man said.  
Spencer grabbed his notebook and pen and started crossing the room under the fiery gaze of furious other attendants who were mad at him either because he always got the big comissions since he created a friendship with basically every single one of the boring customers who walked in or because he, out of every other cool, beautiful and talented waiters and waitresses in that stablishment, was already Billy Joe Cobra's favorite.  
The boy lowered his head. Those stares were killing him. He's already pretty shy when it comes to creating a bond with his co-workers. Most of them were pretty selfish, and, the ones who weren't, just didn't take interest in keeping up a conversation with the brunette. Well, there goes all his chances of ever having friends to hang out with after his shift is over.

- May I take your order?  
Billy let out a stupid sounding chuckle and buried his face in the menu.  
- This peanut butter cake... - He finally said, cacthing Spencer's attention - Do you use smooth peanut butter for it?  
- No, we use the crunchy one.  
- Then give me a piece, but take all the crunchy stuff out! I hate crunchy peanut butter! - Billy asked, resting the menu once again on the table - Oh, and I also want a capuccino, lots of frosting but nothing crunchy in it, get it?  
- Uuh, we can't do that, sir. It'd take too much time to bake a whole new cake just to put smooth peanut butter in it... Or take all of the crunchy pieces off the peanut butter - Spencer said, with a very unamusedly confused expression.  
Billy, however, insisted he had his cake the way he wanted, and Spencer insisted they couldn't just change a recipe because one client was unhappy about the fricking peanut butter.  
- Mr. Cobra, don't mind him, he's just kinda new to this, heh heh. Your cake will arrive real soon! - Interrupted some other dude whose the name have been forgotten in midst of all those teenagers. But, well, this dude in particular was the only one who stepped in to save Spencer's butt since everyone else was too busy watching their discussion grow, I particularly think we should make some effort into remembering his name. Rajeev should be it, it's on his name plate, apparently he wasn't from this country.

He pulled the teen to the kitchen and began his lecture.  
- Dude, what the heck are you thinking?! You're not only discussing with a client, you're discussing with a famous singer! We don't do this kinda stuff to people who can attract even more business to this place!  
- But it's a rule! We don't change our recipes! And, even if we did, it's just a small detail, he can order anything else if it's super nasty for him to eat some crunchy pieces... - Argued Spencer, crossing his arms.  
- Screw the rules, he deserves special treatment! Now go grab that cake and bring it here, I'll help you take off the crunchy stuff. What is that thing anyway?Ah, nevermind, just bring the cake! - Pleaded his co-worker, opening a drawer and getting two butter knives.  
Spencer wasn't paid enough for this crap. He didn't wake up at 6 AM every weekday, grabbed the bus at a reasonably far bus stop and rode to the other fricking side of the town just to deal with a spoiled grown man who can't eat his meals unless they are neatly according to his demandings. But still, can't say no to the clients, even if they are cunning little pests.  
After what seemed endless minutes taking off the goddamned crunchy things in the crunchy peanut butter, Spencer barged off the kitchen. Plate in hands, cake piece in plate. He took a deep breath and began walking to Billy's table, putting the cake right in front of him.  
- You forgot my coffee - said the cunning little pest, looking at Spencer with the corner of his eye.  
- B-but you have a cup of coffee right there! - Answered the boy, pointing at a half full coffee cup Billy held in his left hand.  
- Yeah, but it's not the coffee I ordered from you - the tone Billy said that made Spencer's blood boil, but he turned his back, taking more deep breaths as he marched to the coffee machine. His movements awfully robotic and maintaining his face of pure annoyance and disapproval, making clear to everyone present that Spencer Wright did not like Billy Joe Cobra one bit.  
When he finished preparing the super hot pop star's coffee, there went our hero again, marching towards Billy's table and setting the coffee down.  
- Super! - Was the most enthusiastic thing that man said that morning and he fested himself on the sweets, eating in a very deselegant way, but still receiving gazes of love and admiring from the other waiters and waitresses.  
His slave, though, simply sat on one of the tables, far away from Billy, and stared at your majesty eating all of his pain and suffering excitedly. Gotta admit, huh, Spencer, Billy does look very cute when eating like that. It even made the boy chuckle at the sight. Just a minute ago the guy was being so stupid and demanding and now he looked like a kid who just won a big lollipop. Maybe it's just a question of getting used to him.  
Just like that, Billy Joe Cobra finished his morning meal, patting his belly. He got up from his table and went to the cashier, always followed by most of the other employees.  
- Where's that little dude who attended me? - The man asked, looking around.  
That sentence left only one person happy: the old lady who owned the café. It was nice for her to see that little Spencer made a new friend. But it sure wasn't nice for all the other waiter and waitresses, who got furious again. Spencer was, indeed, Billy Joe Cobra's favorite waiter.  
Billy Joe's fave realized he was being requested by that famous singer again when everyone gave him death stares. There he goes again.  
- Nice place you got here. Just try being a little less harsh on me next time, brojangles - Billy said, while giving Spencer the money to pay the bill alongside with a humble tip.  
- Next time?! That means you'll come here more?! - Excitedly asked one of the waitresses.  
The older man looked at her, then back at Spencer, with a very suggestive look.  
- I'll be sure to come see you everyday - he said, in a loud voice so everyone could hear him, but looking straight at Spencer, leaving unknown the identity of who he actually meant by "you".  
After that, Billy still kept eye contact with the teen for some instants while slowly walking backwards to the entrance, but quickly turning his face and leaving the café with a satisfied smile. On Spencer's face, there was a noticeable blush, and that blush brought questions to the heads of his co-workers, who didn't take their times to request answers.


	2. Small Commemmoration

_A/N: Again, something already on Tumblr but that I changed some few things! Read and give me your opinions, they are super important!_

* * *

Who would've guessed? The guy became a regular! Billy Joe Cobra got the habit of stopping by that insignificant café almost every morning(how did he get time in his "busy schedule" to go there every day? I don't know, you tell me). Some waiters even got used to him by now, while others began to hate him. How, you ask? You know, when you get to know someone, sometimes, all that glamorous façade starts to melt away, revealing a very unexpected side of this person. Not everyone, however, noticed that. Some still admired him like he was an awesome, talented, sexy and fan-loving god. Regardless, both of them clearly missed all the chances to see the real Billy. The Billy who can't appear in concerts or interviews. This Billy is really laid-back person. Talks about all kinds of unnecessary things and has some pretty weird opinions. He's also really distracted, trips a lot, almost tears up when he hits something hard and lets stuff fall a lot. Basically, nothing stayed in place when Billy Joe Cobra was in the house, and he was scolded a lot because of that, to which he stomped his foot on the ground and insisted he didn't do anything. Long story short: he was a big baby.

But we can't also completely rule out this part of him that does appears on concerts and interviews, we can't say it's not part of him, that part is still there. When conversing with someone, no matter the subject, Billy would always find a way to turn the conversation his way, talk about himself, brag about something, and whenever the conversation trailed off something he didn't mind, he'd either stop paying attention or struggle to make it interesting to him again. He was also very picky about his orders, if they didn't come out as he wanted he wouldn't even touch the plate and refused to pay, he even brings his own custom-made cup! A white coffee mug with his face imprinted on it and the letters BJC below it. That was the cup he requested his coffee to be served, or else, he wouldn't drink anything.

I would be lying if I said I'm the author of all those observations. In fact, they were all noticed by a very familiar someone. What was his name again? Speller? Spenis?… Oh, right, Spencer, thank you. So, Spencer started to give Billy way more attention than the others. He started paying attention to stuff he never actually cared about some time ago. For him, as long as he knew the regular's names and tastes it was ok, he didn't need to know their height, weight, eye color, hair color… Why was Spencer suddenly paying attention to stupid details as that? He never even cared about Billy when he was just a famous singer, dammit! Now, all that filled his mind during the times he wasn't on duty was Billy. The boy caught himself staring at the man countless times and memorizing trivial things such as his morning routine. Every day, around thirty minutes after the café opened, Billy slammed the doors of the establishment open, looked around the place for a few instants and walked to the nearest table on the second column to his left. There, he just threw his body in the chair, leaving one arm hanging behind the seat and the other occupied with the menu, his legs crossed and fully stretched under the table. Then, he'd always request Spencer as his attendant and ask for varied cakes. Usually, he'd just have the peanut butter cake(don't worry, the owners decided to use the smooth peanut butter on the recipe, to make things easier), but sometimes he asked for a chocolate mousse cake and, rarely, he asked for a banana cake(accompanied by jokes about bananas that Spencer found annoying). The coffee was always cappuccino with fluffy frosting, always served at his custom-made cup. When served, Billy wouldn't talk or listen to anyone, he'd just focus on eating his delicious desserts. He eats fast, doesn't chew his food completely and drinks a lot of coffee to wash it down, his mouth would always be dirty but at least he had the decency to use a napkin to clean it after he finished eating. Then, he tapped his belly three times, maintained some more small talk with the employees who still handled him and off he was to pay the bill and leave an insignificant tip to his favorite bro, who was also requested to be the cashier by the rock star. After the bill being paid, Billy waved everyone goodbye and left the café, with a satisfied smile on his face.

Spencer never actually chose to notice all those things, he simply… Did. His mind focused on Billy by itself, and, no matter how hard the boy tried to take his thoughts away from him, it always found a way to indirectly turn his thoughts into Billy-themed thoughts. "I wonder what Billy would think of this", "Would Billy like this thing?", "Oh man, this is so Billy!", "Dude, can you imagine Billy's face if he saw this?".

- Hey, Spencer, he's here, man! – A not so soft whisper brought our hero back to the real world, that, casually, was also Billy-themed. There's no escape, huh, Spencer?

- Huh? Oh, sorry, I was kinda dozing off there – Spencer answered, searching his apron's pocket for his pen and notebook.

The guy who warned the teen about our beloved rock sensation's arriving was probably the only guy who actually made some effort into helping Spencer not get his butt into trouble: Rajeev. I told you everyone began disliking Spencer after he became Billy Joe's very own favorite, didn't I? Well, as Billy began visiting the café every morning, he always chose our boy to serve him, and built a very strong bond with him, making the waiter and waitresses who were struggling to get his attention jealous. I mean, come on, the boy wasn't even his fan! He never went to one of his concerts, never bought any of his CDs and probably always switched channels when any BJC related program was on. He was a nobody! A nobody compared to all those beautiful, caring, Cobraheads in that café. They deserved Billy Joe's attention, not that crappy teenager.

But, well, hated or not, Spencer still had to do his job, and he can't help it if he's being requested right now. So, notebook in hands, he walked to the table where Billy was, rounded by other employees trying to do some chitchat that would impress him and make him like them.

- What's up, dude? – Said Spencer. It's pretty obvious from here that he had become really comfortable around that customer, no hard feelings, no need to be formal, and the owners didn't seem to mind either, so why not?

- Pretty tired, that's what's up – the man answered, sliding in the chair until the back of his head was rested in the backrest – anyway, I'll just have the usual peanut butter cake and cappuccino – he finished, slowly turning his head to Spencer and handing his cup to him.

The boy nodded and grabbed the cup, turning his back and going to the balcony to get the cake and coffee ready. Since Billy was apparently tired today, he heard his voice less in the conversations that echoed in the silent café, even though all the talking was directed at Billy himself.

- Spencer, are you coming to the café's birthday party tonight? – The first thing Spencer heard when he arrived at the table and placed Billy's order in it came from the mouth of a girl a year older than him.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and took some time to answer. That lady was one of the girls who hated him the most. Out of all the Cobraheads in that place, she was by far the most fanatic, and consecutively the first one to hate our hero with the force of a thousand suns. Why was she interested in his appearance in the café's birthday party?

- Guess I'll go, I don't have many things to do today, and since it's Friday and I don't work tomorrow… - He answered, pulling a chair to sit with Billy. He got a habit of doing that when there weren't any other customers to be served and after Billy himself asked him to do so numerous times.

- Oh, that's just fantastic, isn't it, Mr. Cobra? Your little friend will come! Why don't you grace us with your presence too?! – There's the reason. Spoken in a very high-pitched tone and a desperately excited look in the girl's face.

- That sounds like a great idea, sis – much to everyone's surprise, the world famous rock star accept the invitation to take part in that little café's small commemoration.

- What? Why? Don't you have way better stuff to do or something? – Someone asked. Probably one of the Billy Joe Haters in the place.

- Parties can always be squeezed in my agenda – he answered, pushing the now empty plate centimeters away from him and tapping his belly three times.

- Billy, you know it's not a party, it's just a little commemoration, you know? There won't be a DJ or a dance floor or anything like that… - Spencer explained.

- A party's a party! Besides, it's more time to spend with my brotato, right? – Billy answered, poking Spencer's arms. That made the boy blush slightly. Maybe no one would have noticed if he didn't make the effort to look away and try to hide it, catching people's attention – Alright, brojangles, let's go pay.

Bill paid, tip received, goodbye waved and the famous Billy Joe Cobra was out. Spencer decided to go to the kitchen and do the dishes, leaving the other few customers that arrived to the other waiters. However, while he was whistling his way to the sink, a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the food storage. The teenager tried to scream, but another hand quickly covered his mouth and the boy ended up shoved into the limited space of the food storage, amongst vegetables and other kind of ingredients while his kidnapper locked the door.

- Ok, Spencer Wright…. – The shadow said, turning his head and slowly walking into a place where the small light of the place would illuminate his self – What is your relationship to Billy Joe Cobra? – Oh, no… It was that little fanatic lady we saw earlier… Gosh, she is screwed in the head, man.

- What? What are you doing?! Cut the bullcrap already, we all got stuff to do! – You preach it, Spencer.

- I don't care! I need to know! Answer my question right now! – The girl's voice was bubbly and cute, but when she screamed like that it was so high that made your ears hurt, it also had a tone of desperation that scratched her voice, constantly cracking it.

- We're friends! Come on, stop being a lunatic! What are you gonna say now? That we're dating?! – The poor boy hadn't realized the accusation he just made to himself until it was too late…

- Oh my god. I knew it. I knew it! You guys are boyfriends! I can't believe it! It's all ruined! My perfect dream is ruined because of you! You did this! You little scram! I devoted myself to Billy Joe Cobra. I planned everything. I had a perfect plan to catch his attention and make him like me! I even planned our wedding! Everything was set, and then he walked into our small café and I knew that was my moment! I knew that was my chance to get him! But then he saw you! You little pest! If you weren't here our life would be perfect! – The lady screamed, word after word, without even breathing and not leaving a single break for Spencer to protest. Not like he even would, the dude just stood there, dumbfounded.

- Where do I even begin… - He muttered – Your sentence is so full of crap, I'm impressed.

- But don't think you're just gonna walk away with my man, Spencer Wright! I'll still convert him! I'll save him from your homosexual web of evil and bring him into the marvelous life I had planned for us! Don't even try to stop me, boy, because I won't give up until Billy Joe Cobra is mine, hear me? Mine! – Apparently, she didn't listen to a single word Spencer said, and even had the poker face to leave right after she finished, not bothering listening the little man's answer to all that useless talk.

Spencer let out a heavy sigh and left the storage to finally do the dishes. He easily forgot all that girl said. It was too dumb and, frankly, a bit disturbing, so forgetting about it all felt like the best choice.

A long time had passed. Hours. The sun had already set and it was night already. And our hero found himself in a dilemma: what clothing he would put on for the café's birthday party?

That was a fairly new dilemma. He had only been to one café birthday commemoration, this being the second year he worked there, but the first year the party actually mattered something to him. Maybe- no, wait, definitely- because Billy Joe would attend. Spencer didn't really know why, but he had the feeling he should look nice tonight, it was the first time he'd see Billy and not bring him his coffee and cake, it was important. So he put on his best non-movie related shirt and a jacket, combined with his newest jeans and sneakers. His hair was the only thing he didn't bother styling, just brushed a little more to make sure it would stay in place during the whole party.

Taking his time to look fine, the boy lost the bus to the café and ended up having to ask his father for a ride. The man gladly accepted, saying how he missed taking his son to places in his car. But, asking for the ride had his own disadvantages: Spencer had to face his whole family commenting on his really thought through dressing choice, saying he had a date there and was trying to impress her. That wouldn't usually really bother the guy, but it bothered him especially that time because the first person who came into his mind was Billy, and it reminded him of the talk he had with his crazy female fan that assumed they were dating, and just now he realized how dangerous that is. Gossip travels fast, he could practically feel his co-workers whispering about how Billy Joe's fave waiter was also his boyfriend. That almost made him give up on the idea of going to the party, but a portion of his mind still wanted to go, still wanted to make all the effort he put into looking fine worth it, so he gave in to that part and tried to forget his negative thoughts.

At the café's entrance, he gave a deep breath and stepped in. The music that was a little muffled soon became clear: Billy Joe Cobra was singing one of his songs. Some song about himself(not surprising). Everyone was paying attention to his performance and no one noticed the teen coming in. Well, not everyone, one person saw him.

- Hey, there, Edgar Allan Bro! – Billy said, during the instrumental break in his music, making every single person in that place to turn their head to Spencer's direction.

The boy awkwardly waved at the people and quickly ran to the kitchen, trying to run away from all the attention he didn't want to receive.

As soon as he closed the thick door, the music playing became just muffled noise with a barely audible voice singing something. Spencer decided to spend some time inside the place until Billy stopped singing and people eventually forgot that he was there. He walked to the sink and grabbed one of the glasses he cleaned that morning to fill with water. Then, he sat on an empty space in the balcony and began gulping down his water. The boy finished his drink in three gulps, letting out a sigh and sitting the cup by his side, just to almost jump in surprise when he turned to face the kitchen in front of him.

- Hey there, brohancer!

- Billy! Jesus, man, you scared me! You look like a ghost. Silent and appearing when the protagonist is all alone in a dark room – Spencer said, with a vaguely annoyed face. When did the man even arrive there?

- Don't talk about ghosts, dude! They're scary! – Billy exclaimed, looking around to make sure nothing spooky was around.

Spencer let out a sounded laugh.

- Sorry, man, I forgot you're a scaredy cat! – He teased.

- That's not it! It's just…. Ghosts… They… Ah, nevermind! I came here to give you this! – The man said, handing a scrap of paper with a phone number written on it.

- What's this? – The younger boy asked, staring at the paper but not taking it in his hands.

- My personal phone – Billy answered, as if it was no big deal.

- Why would I need your personal phone number? – Spencer asked, turning his eyes to Billy.

- So we can hang out more! – The rock sensation said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world(and, let's face it, it kinda was).

- What? But I thought you could only squeeze parties in your agenda – The boy exclaimed, still not taking the paper.

- Well, there are some other types of exceptions – Billy answered, changing the expression to one Spencer didn't remember seeing in his face, but that looked really suspicious.

- What other exceptions? – He asked, furrowing his brow suspiciously.

At that moment, Billy's face lit up, as if he's been waiting for that question to be made a long time. He quickly grabbed Spencer's head and brought it closer to his, forcing their lips to meet.

Spencer was caught by surprise, and remained wide eyed for the first seconds, but gave in to the kiss surprisingly quickly and without resisting, letting his friend(friend?) deepen their unison passionately. The kiss had a hint of desperation in it, as if it had been a thing both of them wanted to do for a long time.

When their lips parted, they still stood in that post-pleasure sensation, just staring at each other for a while, not thinking about anything, just enjoying each other's presence.

- This sort of exceptions – Billy was the first one to break this silence, bringing Spencer into the shocking reality of what they just made. The boy blushed furiously and looked away. He wanted to say something but didn't actually had something to say. He enjoyed it, after all.

A new silence arrived. More awkward than the other. Both the males tried to find something to distract themselves with, fiddling with their fingers or wandering their gaze into anything but their companion. Until Spencer eventually got tired of it.

- So, are we… Dating?

- I don't know, do you want to date me? – Billy answered, now looking at his bro's face, that still remained looking at something else.

Spencer thought about it for a moment, until he finally faced Billy with an answer.

- I guess so…

That made Billy radiate with happiness.

- I can't hear you! – The man excitedly said, putting his hand around his ear.

- I guess so! – Spencer repeated, in a louder tone, and then letting out a sounded laugh, soon accompanied by Billy.

Spencer's new boyfriend pulled the boy in for a hug and kissed his forehead. They both had a nice feeling at that moment. A feeling they couldn't explain since they have never felt it before. All they knew was that it was nice, and they never wanted it to go away, and you can be sure that both will do their best to keep that feeling alive. Together.

Well, this story had a happy ending. But we all know that for a happy ending to occur, someone had to have a sad ending. And the person who had that awful ending was that one girl who is currently stomping on the glass shards that once were a glass cup she used to eavesdrop our main character's conversations. I don't think this lady needs explaining, we both know exactly who she is.


	3. Hiding in the closet

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took longer than promised! I was kinda facing a writer's block there... I also apologize if this is a bit ooc or shitty I was kinda tired ;^;_

* * *

- Secret? Why keep it a secret?! – Billy exclaimed, his voice echoing in the male bathroom Spencer dragged him in after a little incident(Look up: The day Billy decided to slap Spencer's butt in the middle of an unusually busy café).

- Because everyone hates me! If they find out we're dating there'll be Cobraheads under my bed at night trying to cut off my limbs! – The boy exclaimed back, there was enough noise and clients outside in the café to keep all the waiters busy, so none of them actually cared about voice volume at that moment.

Billy gave a big annoyed frown and crossed his arms. He wasn't one to think much about consequences, if he had done something astounding he'd just tell everyone about it, it saves the trouble of explaining the whole thing if you hide it and people discover later. So, he wanted to simply go around saying "Hey, that one waiter called Spencer in that small café is my boyfriend" and just wait for the tons of desperate reporters seeking answers.

But, well, Spencer had a point there. If his most fanatic fans discovered about their beloved, lady-killer famed idol being gay for some waiter he met on some café no one knows about(literally no one, not even his fans bother him in there, it's as if that place had a magical force field that selected who went in and who went out) that would be a major shock! Not to mention that his manager would have his butt handed to him because of what may be considered "ruining his image".

- It's not gonna be for too long… - Spencer said, letting out an awkward chuckle – It's only for… Uh… A while – he could probably phrase that better.

Billy let out a heavy sigh to show his annoyance and dislike of the idea, but found himself unable to refuse.

- Alright, then, bromigo, let's keep this low profile – he said, turning his back. The dude sure wanted to show how he despised the whole secrecy thing, didn't he? But his boyfriend didn't seem to actually mind it, in fact, Billy's acceptance made him radiate with joy. He hugged the man from the back, his arms going around his torso, taking the rock star by surprise.

- Thanks Billy!

The two stood that way for some instants, instants that looked like eternity. The hug seemed to calm the man down. It was different than being hastily grabbed by a fan in immediate need of a piece of the Cobra. It was loving, it had sentiment, it-

- Alright, I gotta go back to work – guess even eternity needs to come to an end. Spencer broke their physical contact. Duty calls, after all.

Just as the boy was opening the door the exit the bathroom, he remembered something and quickly turned his head to face Billy.

- Oh, yeah, I won't be able to give you special attention today because the place is so damn full! I have never seen this café so busy ever since the time I got here!

- What?! No way! I won't be served by anyone else! You're the only one who gets me, man! You're my broski! None of the others will seal the deal! – That did it for Billy. He was going back to his ultra annoyed angry state. Everything was going against what he wanted, that is wrong! It needs to go according to what he wanted. He pleaded for Spencer's time with what seemed to be a demanding tone mixed with a sort of sadness and desperation. Billy was a confusing person, does anyone ever gets him completely? Doubt so.

- Dude, come on, it's just for today! I can't just spoil you everyday! I don't have time for you this morning! – Spencer said, impatiently – we cool? Ok, nice talk! – And with that, he was gone. Gone into the many other waiters and waitresses rushing to attend every client. What was even up? That café never received any big movement! Was that the sign that Billy Joe Cobra's morning appearances in that place were starting to get known? If that was, it also meant bad news for our little hero here, who would just end up making more jealous enemies.

Billy was motionless for a moment. He wasn't thinking about anything, he was simply… cracked. For years he received all the attention. Everywhere he went, people would love him and give him all the privileges one could have. Cook him the best meals, sew him the best clothes, give him the best gifts… And now this completely random kid comes in his life and tells him what he can and can't reveal to the public and even has the audacity of telling Billy Joe Cobra that he has no time to spoil him around?! And what was worst: Billy Joe Cobra was actually going along with it! That boy better be really grateful for that!

Meanwhile, in the small room where clients were allowed to sit and eat, it was a total mess. People running around everywhere, some food being splattered in the ground along with screams of utter desperation, some more screams saying how disappointing that was, chitchat there, shouted orders here… A total mess of noises, to be more exact.

But, in the middle of all these noises, one particular voice called out so shyly one had to concentrate really hard to actually pick the sound.

- Spencer! – Screamed(at least we think so, her tone was so calm and soft it barely sounded like a scream) a girl we still didn't introduce. So, let's get going!

This girl here, this dark-skinned, small, cute, patient and calm girl right here, goes by Shanilla. She's a regular who started showing up right after her brother started working in that café(you know him, Rajeev, Spencer's BFF or something). She became a really close friend of Spencer's and is probably the second client who requests his services the most(the first being Billy, of course).

- Hey, Shanilla! What can I get you today? – The boy excitedly said. It was nice to see a face he didn't have to be all formal and unexpressive with.

- I'll just have my usual coffee… Hey, Spencer, are you free after your shift? I have to talk to you – Shanilla said. It felt like what she really was going for was the second sentence, like the coffee was just a disguise reason why she actually came to the café. She did seem pretty hesitant when asking Spencer if he was free after his shift, but the fact she didn't choke or stop mid-sentence suggested she knew what she was doing and basically had a script all planned for what could come after that question was made. It must be super important, come on, Spencer, say yes.

- Yes – good boy! But at least look at her face when saying it, get your eyes away from that notebook a little bit! Geeze… - I"ll be right back with your coffee.

The Indian looking girl's eyes lit up with his answer. I'm almost sure she whispered a "Yes!" to herself while doing a very small fist bump in the air. What a cute girl…

After being a cirque du soleil artist for a few minutes, Spencer squeezed through the constantly agitated crowd and arrived at the coffee machine. The old coffee machine… Running for so long(according to the owners) and still making the best coffee one could drink. Today, the machine was specially fantastic: coffee spilled everywhere from rushing or disastrous waiters, some stains visibly liquid and new, some starting to dry off, cups and spoons just laying around… Looks like no one took good care of you, buddy. Great thing Spencer Wright isn't like the others! He took the coffee cup and calmly filled it with the hot and delicious liquid the coffee machine gladly gave him. The smell in there was pretty strong, mental note to tell someone to clean that thing, jesus!

Well, more cirque du soleil arts in our hero's side, this time with extra care not to spill the coffee he just got. Fortunately, his skills were good enough and both Spencer and the coffee arrived at Shanilla's table safely. However, a very well known someone had arrived at that table way earlier than Spencer and the coffee…

- Girl, this is my spot – said the person I am pretty sure you already guessed.

- Aren't you Billy Joe Cobra, that famous singer? What are you doing here? – A very confused teenage girl asked. Poor, poor Shanilla…

- I'm here to get my coffee but apparently I won't be able to because some random girl decided to take my spot! – Billy was starting to catch the attention of some customers, who were not so secretively looking at the discussion that was about to grow.

- E-excuse me? You can't have "spots" in a café, it's a public place! – The dark-skinned girl asked. Despite her words, her tone was soft and curious. We can clearly see who wants to fight and wants the peace in here.

- You can when you're rich and famous! And I am pretty sure you're neither of those things, so shoo shoo! Outta my spot! – What a jerk, honestly. Is that the thing you're dating, Spencer?

- Billy! Stop that! This isn't even the table you usually sit on, it's that one! – The brunette shouted, pointing at the table directly right from them.

- … Oh… - Left the rock star speechless, huh, boy? – Nevermind then. But I still got my eye on you, girl! – The man said, moving backwards and keeping a fiery gaze locked into Shanilla's eyes. That made her look away in embarrassment.

- I'm sorry for that, don't mind him. He's all bark but he can't bite. Well, enjoy your coffee and I'll see you later! – Spencer said, waving to his smiling friend and turning away to get more orders from more customers.

It would be a blatant lie to say Spencer didn't mess up a single time that day, because he sure did! Stepped on a lot of peoples' feet, spilled a lot of coffees, even splattered some cakes and let stress get to him, telling some customers off. This amazing performance got him detention and he had to work extra. Well, it was better than having your salary cut.

- 'See you later'? – The last voice Spencer wanted to hear made it's appearance at exactly 8:15 PM, during the boy's little detention where he had to clean the whole shop before locking the doors.

- Billy, please, I don't want to talk to anyone now, I'm really tired – Spencer said, not even looking at Billy's face, he simply kept wiping the table 4 until he could see his reflection on it.

- Well I don't care if you're tired! What I care is what that 'see you later' was all about! You just don't tell a girl that you'll 'see her later' when your boyfriend is right there! I may have jumped some fences but I look back at my mistakes and I learn from them! – Our favorite drama queen is back, trying to sound serious and profound but completely failing at that matter.

- Oh, come on, Billy, you're not going to actually give me the bad look over Shanilla! – The brunette let go of his wiping cloth to look at the older man with a very insulted and angry look.

- Well then, what did you two do in your meeting? – He said, giving Spencer a deep, angry stare.

That's a nice question, Billy, what did they do? I'm sorry, reader, but in my rush to get down to business I accidently fast forwarded way too much and ended up skipping the so called meeting. Well, it all happened around 3:00 PM, a while after Spencer's shift was over. It also all happened in a bench that's located in the small garden the café cultivates and it open for anyone who wants to take their afternoon coffee around nature.

- Hey! I'm here! I just can't stay much because I have some stuff to do – the boy said, sitting by Shanilla's side and releasing a big, heavy, sigh. What a tiring morning, and it as going to be way more tiring later.

- Ok, I'll try… - The girl said, with a determined look on her face. She breathed in, then breathed out. She looked straight at Spencer's face. It was serious, really serious.

- So, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately… - Go on.

- Considering a lot of things I have been feeling… - Yeah, that sounds like a pretty serious talk.

- … Towards you, Spencer – oh no. This wasn't gonna go the way Spencer is thinking, was it?

- So, after analyzing all these feelings and strange sensations I've been having I came to the conclusion that… - Oh no…

- … That I love you, Spencer – and it went the way Spencer most feared. His face was blank, his mouth half open.

A discomforting silence arose between the two. Making Shanilla nervous and anxious.

- S-so… Do you want to go on a date or… Something? – She said, looking away with a deep blush from the early talk.

- Oh my god, Shanilla – was all Spencer could say. How was he supposed to explain that he had in interest in her without hurting her? There was only one way…

- Why didn't you say that earlier?!

- I-I'm confused. Does that mean you want to date me or not? – the girl's voice remained calm and her tone didn't change much, even though her state of mind was curious and anxious.

- No, I mean what I just said! Why didn't you tell me you were into me earlier?! When I was straight, that is – that felt like the stupidest thing Spencer had ever said in his life. He even made sure to say the last part in a lower tone, so only his friend could heart it.

- Wait, you're gay?! – His friend, on the other hand, didn't watch her voice volume and ended up screaming in shock. That was totally the last thing she expected! Sure, she had in mind that the possibility of being dumped was pretty high but the probability of her crush being a homosexual was completely out of her line of thought!

- Shhh! Don't say it so loudly! I'm keeping a low profile here! – The boy said, covering her mouth with his right hand.

- I'm just really surprised, I wasn't expecting you to be… You know… - Shanilla was clearly uncomfortable. This wasn't on her plans, she has no idea of what she should do!

- Yeah, I know, just don't tell anyone, ok? I'm sorry for rejecting you but… Well, there's this whole fidelity thing that I have to keep, I mean, that's what people do when the get in a relationship, you can't date anyone else and stuff – Spencer explained, scratching the back of his neck and lookin away, awkwardly chuckling.

- So you are dating a guy? – The lady by our hero's side asked, gladly taking the chance to move the subject away from her confession.

- Yeah, Billy Joe Cobra, you know, that jerk who tried to shove you away from your table.

- You're dating a famous rock star?! Spencer that's amazing! I hope you two have a wonderful life together! – Despite her feelings being unrequited, Shanilla still felt happy for her friend. Also, it seemed like Spencer would have given her a chance if she confessed to him earlier(when he was straight, that is), so that kinda helped her stay positive.

- Yeah, thanks Shanilla. But keep that between us, ok?

Shanilla nodded and watched as Spencer got up from his seat, stretching his arms the maximum he could.

- So, I'll go grab the bus and go home, I still have work to do but the boss let me take a break. See you tomorrow? – He said, looking down at the girl. Who simply giggled and nodded. Spencer gave a little giggle himself before waving her goodbye while running to catch the bus, that should be arriving soon.

- Wait, wait, wait! You said we shouldn't tell anyone about our relationship and then told that little prick about our relationship?! – Billy said, clearly offended by the tale he just heard coming out of Spencer's mouth.

- I had no choice! I didn't want to make her sad! But you don't have to worry, ok? Shanilla is not the type to gossip around – Spencer said, grabbing his cloth once again and dipping it in the water bucket by his side.

- Well she can try to ruin me by giving info to the press because I'm so goddamned awesome and I got her man – the rock star explained. He did make a point, though a little bit more exaggerated.

- She's not going to do that, Billy! Trust me! I know what I'm doing!

Clearly not convinced, the man turned his back and crossed his arms, holding his head high in pure indignation.

The sight made Spencer sigh. He dropped the cloth inside the bucket and walked to Billy, embracing him in the same warm hug he gave him that morning in the male bathroom.

- Come on, man, you're not going to stay mad at me, are you?

No answer from his partner's side.

The boy was about to give up and let go of Billy when he finally spoke up.

- I don't like you hanging out with girls like that.

- What? You practically live out of satisfying girl's desires and you never see me complaining! – Spencer let go of the hug to gesticulate with his arms all his indignation.

- I want to meet all the friends you hang out with! – His boyfriend turned around to face him. He had a weird look on his face, something of desperation with anger…

- Wait a second… Is the oh-so-great Billy Joe Cobra jealous? – The brunette raised an eyebrow.

- Of course not! You should be jealous of me and all these hot chicks wanting me! – The fact that the great, jealously free rock star had to look away from his partner's eyes while saying that proved that he was, indeed, jealous of his boyfriend hanging out with other people.

- Yeah, but I'm not. Because I trust you – that sentence took the man by surprise – I mean, come on, you're not only my boyfriend, you're my best bro. I know you wouldn't cheat on me or anything.

That was the first time Billy actually heard that. Everyone around him always had to "make sure" he wasn't doing anything wrong or that what he said was actually true, no one ever believed in his word, he always had to prove that he was worth it. Billy couldn't do a presentation without everyone seeing that he could actually sing a whole concert without screwing up, or couldn't go to a single place without his people watching him and making sure he wouldn't ruin anything. And yet, Spencer, who couldn't watch over him everyday, said with certainty that his boyfriend wasn't involved with anyone else. That made him so happy he didn't think twice before bringing his boy closer to him and filling his face with lots of little kisses.

When the famous teen sensation realized what he was doing, he quickly pushed Spencer away and regained his composure.

- I mean, of course you trust me! I'm super cool, after all!

- Yeah, Billy, you're the man – The brunette laughed. Billy ended up making his night a bit funnier in the end. And, well, Billy's night also ended up better than he expected it to be when he came in that café furious about his boy going out with some random girl. Guess it's just impossible for them to stay mad at each other for so long.


	4. Disbeliefs

_N/A: Sorry for the wait! This chapter turned out to be shorter(and worse hgnghg) than I expected..._

* * *

Spencer arrived home late. Later than usual at least. The café had yet another big movement day, those were incontestable proof that Billy Joe Cobra's presence in that place was starting to affect it, bringing more clients and, along with it, more trouble to the attendants.

Not that it was a bad thing, with the continuous amount of increasing profit almost all the waiter and waitresses got a nice raise, Spencer being one of the first ones. But the work was really starting to tire him out. He come to that café because it was nice, comfortable, wasn't really crowded and the crowd that frequented it was kind and patient. And now more urban kinds start to hang out there, and eventually they started to come so often and in so many large groups the old customers gradually stopped coming, and the new customers were mostly grumpy, impatient and intolerant.

When our hero kicked the door of his house open at exactly 9:54 PM, his mother, who was cleaning the living room, looked at him with a very concerned face. Her son was physically and mentally wore out, and it was only getting worse each day. Jane(A.K.A Spencer's mom) hurried to hug the boy, but he lazily evaded her arms and got past her, without changing his sleepy expression not even one bit. Spencer went up to the bathroom, leaving his mother in deep thinking. What should she do? Her son was clearly having troubles with his job and there's nothing more saddening than watching your own little boy coming home late with that look on his face, but it was indeed part of life, sometimes life will be harsh on you and you just gotta keep pressing on to earn your right to live in this complex world. The woman sighed heavily and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Meanwhile, Spencer had other issues in his mind. You know when you're in the shower and you start thinking about all sorts of stuff? Well, while the cold water attacked his skin softly, the brunette felt himself relax a bit more, but soon the troublesome thoughts invaded his mind. Billy's fans were starting to come to the place. And that means they won't really like the idea of Spencer and their idolatrized one being best buddies, and it's even worse if they find out the two are dating. And Billy's not helping either. Each day it looks like he's more and more prone to break his promise of not telling a single soul about his and Spencer's relationship.

The water ceased to fall on the boy's body when he twisted the faucet backwards. The only noise filling the entire bathroom at that moment was the one of the small water droplets who still survived the interruption of the falling water, shyly forming in the tiny holes in the shower and then dropping to the wet floor beneath them.

Spencer exited the shower box and grabbed his towel. He was feeling refreshed, better than when he came in, but still pretty tired and nervous about the whole situation he's in. I mean, it's impossible to keep these things hidden for long, sooner or later they'll have to be discovered, and our grown up here will have to learn how to deal with it. It'll be hard, but it's necessary.

With that, our hero leaves to his own room. Where he'll attempt to have a good night of sleep, but fail miserably at it(just like the last few days), still thinking about all these subjects we talked in here.

Well, whose house is this? It's big, enormous, gigantic! It has all sorts of things, like a suspended pool with a water slide and there's even a crashed bus around the trees(part of the design?). What kind of rich, bored weirdo would build something so random as this? The answer we seek is in the person who just arrived in his black limo with a statuette of his face right at the front tip of it: Billy Joe Cobra. Can't say it's surprising, the guy has his own style.

Billy arrived at the gate in his limo, the big golden gates were opened and the car calmly entered the property. The star only stepped outside of the vehicle once he recognized his garage and knew he was safe from any crazy fans who could grab him and declare their undying love for him while crying desperately. So, that being said, he exited the car and went inside of his freaky house. Still pretty freaky on the inside. Strange furniture, exaggerated colors, basically every corridor in the house turned into a hall of fame, filled with pictures of yours truly… This man really has his own style.

But not every famous can be all glamour and beautifulness 24 hours a day, Billy Joe included. When he arrived home, he had a big frown, on his face and technically dragged himself through the house until he reached a very uncommon elevator, those elevators with gates from centuries ago, why does he even have this? Well, that's not the point, the point is that he took the damned elevator and went up to his room. His unnecessarily big room, with an unnecessarily big TV and lots of unnecessary decorations(mostly BJC action figures or any other BJC themed thing he thought was worthy of buying). Billy, then, took his jacket off, his tie off, his shoes off and just threw his body in the bed(not even gonna take a bath, superstar?). Today has been just as stressful for Billy as it was for Spencer. The café he chose to frequent because was nicely hidden and peaceful was now turning into a hot spot full of stupid people who only came in to make everyone's life harder. And the man still had to be nice to them! He can't just be nice to everyone there! He needs to keep an eye on Spencer, the only actual reason that Billy still went to that place(and maybe, just maybe, the famous peanut butter cake. Damn, was that thing delicious?). People flirting with his boyfriend wasn't really a daily thing, but it was still a thing. Just this morning two ladies, two of them, two of those low quality, dumb, desperate, worthless female scums gave suggestive looks and waves and even had the poker face of whispering things in Spencer's ear, things Spencer later refused to tell Billy. That kills the man. It made the man's blood boil. That's not the sort of things you do to the man. The man doesn't like it.

Of course, this all would be over if little Spencer there just accepted his own sexuality and let Billy tell everyone he was taken. Because he was taken, damn taken, super taken, taken from the very top of his hair to the very tip of his toe, and no one else can lay a finger on him. Why? Because he's taken!

Spencer was probably the most troublesome relationship Billy has ever had. Out of every other person he dated, he was far more concerned about his current boyfriend's whereabouts, cycle of friends, things he likes, things he doesn't like, things he talks about with his friends… Everything the boy does is super important and Billy feels like he needs to know.

The rock star put a pillow over his face, like an angry teenager. God, he needed some sleep. We should probably leave him to his thoughts until he eventually gets tired of it and goes to sleep like a baby.

Now I think we should pay a visit to two characters we never actually paid much mind. Rajeev arrived home accompanied by his sister, Shanilla. They talked during all the trip(Well, Rajeev did, Shanilla only listened), so, when they arrived said home, they ceased the conversation and the night silence was finally left alone.

Their house was pretty humble for the pretty wealthy family they come from. A common American house, two floors, four bedrooms… But if you entered it, a lot of exotic artifacts and furniture, tons of Indian things I can't quite name would be in plain sight. Rajeev and Shanilla's parents said they wanted to fit in the best they could without losing their pride for the country, so they buy common American clothes and other things for daily use but their house is their cultural sanctuary.

The brothers take turns on the shower. First goes Rajeev and then Shanilla. So let's accompany Rajeev through his own little mind voyage in the shower. Same process as Spencer, went to bathroom, turned on the shower, let the water run through his body. This guy wasn't one to think about his problems much, but Spencer was really starting to get to him. He was definitely hiding something, and both Billy and his sister knew about it. That's really mean of Spencer to do, it's heartbreaking! Rajeev was his best friend way before that eccentric rock star and his shy cute sister showed up, he deserved to know Spencer's secrets first! That's not the sort of thing to do to your buddy, your BFF! He was the one who stood by that weakling when he was about to set off into a quarrel with Billy. He was the one who helped that dummy taking all the crunchy peanut butter pieces out of the peanut butter cake. He is the one who still talks to that selfish little waiter after he befriended a famous singer. He is the one who deserves to know all the gossip. Dammit, Rajeev always told his best friend about his own personal things, why can't his best friend do the same?! Oh, but it's not gonna stay like that! Rajeev will find out what was remaining hidden deep inside Spencer. One way or another. And then rub it right in his face!

Well, time to turn off the shower(can't stay much, Shanilla needs her bath time too, and it's getting late), dry off and go to sleep. Long day tomorrow, definitely. With all these new folks(and ladies, especially ladies) in the café, you never know.

Shanilla's turn in the shower, and she's got a lot to think about. The main subject being, of course, the Spencer situation. She established that she was ok with her friend's newfound interest, and she really is. Or so she thought. She's been recently getting pretty annoyed by Billy's presence. It's as if the simple fact that he is in the same room as she and Spencer angered her. Shanilla's not a homophobic, but she feels like the relationship between them is… Wrong. Like they don't belong with each other at all, like the one who belongs with Spencer is her! She should be his girlfriend, not some random singer who thinks he's hot stuff! It wasn't fair.

Oh no, there she goes again, thinking about rude things. These are the kinds of thoughts Shanilla's been having recently, and also the kinds of thoughts that are making her feel like crap. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Spencer is her friend and love, as long as he's happy, she should be too, and he's happy with Billy, not her. And there's nothing to be done about that, the girl will just have to learn how to cope with it. In her own way.

We will now travel to a whole new bedroom. A bedroom of a person who's been probably forgotten by a lot of people. This person's been missing from her job for a lot of days, but she wasn't very popular around her co-workers to be actually missed. And it's among Billy Joe Cobra autographed posters and action figures that we'll find her.

Well, her room has been tidier. There are paper scattered around everywhere, some torn out posters and papers that used have writings. All curled up in bed, mumbling inaudible things to herself, we have our missing girl. Her name? I don't know, no one actually remembers her name, and she often forgets to put on her nameplate. It was a pretty weird name, though, and she always had a strict policy of using a simpler nickname to refer to her person(not that anyone ever used it, they would often call her "hey girl" or "hey you"). But well, it's not like we'll need a name for her anyway, she's probably not important. Just some freaky Cobrahead who's clearly going bananas. She hasn't been eating much or doing anything else besides screaming in her bedroom and ripping pages from a notebook labeled "My perfect life". Do you remember her? Exactly. It's that one particular Cobrahead, the one who holds a pretty unhealthy crush on Billy Joe Cobra and has declared war against Spencer Wright. That girl has changed a tad since the last time we saw her. She dyed and cut her hair, also damaged her voice pretty badly. The majority of the sounds coming out of her mouth are sort of screeches, screeches that scratch her cute voice, making it sound desperate and insane. Not to mention that she's been going downhill since that day. No one knows what she's up to, the only thing they hear are laughter, screaming and some inaudible mumbling, and she refuses to talk to anyone about anything.

Today, this girl looks happy. She looks incredibly happy as she holds her notebook labeled "My perfect life" up, suspiciously satisfied with herself.


End file.
